The Picture
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Hohenheim looked at a picture today. I suck at summaries. Rated T for Edo's potty mouth.


Today Van Hohenheim was staring at a picture. It was a picture of himself, Trisha Elric-his late wife-and their two sons. Though it was not their family photo.

It was simply a photo of them packing up to go on vacation. They were going to Rush Valley, for the week. The boys weren't in school yet, so it wouldn't be a problem.

Then picture had Trisha in some jeans and a white t-shirt. Her long chestnut hair was in a high ponytail. She was carrying a 3 year old Alphonse, who was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue shorts.

He was sucking his thumb because Trisha and Hohenheim were trying to get him away from the binkie. Edward was on Hohenheim's back. Hohenheim was wearing his long golden hair in a ponytail and was also wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

Edward was wearing his white t-shirt also and some blue shorts to match his parents and his little brother. Edward was only 4 and he was trying to act all grown up, so he was resisting the urge to suck his own thumb.

They all wore happy faces in that picture. The picture had been taken by Pinako Rockbell.

Hohenheim could remember that day very well.

"_Momma! Al's not ready!" Edward screamed, still in his underwear getting ready. Trisha laughed as she put her hair in a high ponytail. _

"_Edward you are not ready either. You have to remember that Alphonse is smaller than you and he needs help. And come to think of it, I think maybe my little man might need some help putting his clothes on?" Trisha laughed lightly._

"_No! I don't need help at all! I'm a big boy! And I'm gonna act like one!" Edward's pouty face never ceased to interest Alphonse who had just walked into the room. _

_Alphonse was still in his pajamas and pull-up. Trisha laughed and picked up Alphonse. She then picked up Edward and took them both to their room. _

_Trisha laid Alphonse on the bed and changed him into underwear. "Hohenheim dear? Could you help Edward change into his clothes please?" Trisha asked Hohenheim who was in another room._

_Hohenheim walked in smiling. Once he saw Edward he rushed in and picked him up tickling his little belly. Edward was laughing non stop. _

"_DADDY QUIT IT THAT T-TICKLES!" Hohenheim smiled as he helped his son get ready. Edward would only let Hohenheim get him ready. He wouldn't let Trisha help him at all. _

_Then once everyone was ready they all went out to the wheelbarrow putting their luggage there. Even the boys were taking out their little backpacks and putting them in there. _

_Hohenheim attached the wheelbarrow to their horse and sat on the horse to steer. Trisha and the boys sat in the wheelbarrow with their luggage, Trisha making sure Ed and Al didn't fall out. _

_Once they got to the train station Pinako Rockbell took their horse back to their house to feed and water it, while Hohenheim, Trisha, and the boys got on the train._

"_You boys ready to have a fun trip at Rush Valley?" Trisha and Hohenheim asked. They boys replied together, "YES!" And they all had a fun time._

Hohenheim looked back on these memories he had, and then he remembered his wife. The woman he had vowed to love and hold in sickness and in health. And then he remembered how he didn't live up to his vow.

He had left, and his wife fell ill. Their children left alone. Even though they had tried to contact him, he wasn't able to reach his letters.

He remembered his son when he saw him the first time in 10 years. And what he had said to him.

_"YOUR GONE FOR OVER 10 YEARS AND I COME HOME TO THAT?DAMN YOU OLD MAN! "_

What Alphonse had said, _"Dad? Dad! You probably don't recognize me in this form but…"_

Who wouldn't remember Al? Hohenheim remembered what his sons looked like when they were young and when they had grown older.

When Edward was younger he had a look of confusion and his golden blonde hair matched his father's along with his eyes. Alphonse had worn the same innocent look and his blue grey eyes matched his mother's perfectly.

When Edward was older, he hadn't grown much that was for sure. His hair was longer, in a braid. It reminded Hohenheim of himself when he was younger.

Edward now wore a black jacket, leather pants, leather boots, and a black tank top. His trademark jacket was gone.

Alphonse was now in a suit of armor. Thanks to a certain human transmutation he was stuck that way for a while.

Hohenheim smiled to himself when he saw the picture. He truly did love his sons. And he hoped the best of them for when they got older. Then they would understand why he left. Why he had to.

_To keep his children safe._

* * *

**I might not post for a while. My home schooling needs me. But i reccomend a really good story written by my girlfriend. It is called Life after Love and it is on my favorites. R&R**


End file.
